Love Within This Darkness (Carl Grimes Love Story)
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: Tilly was alone, stumbles upon the group, and falls for the boy... but is it possible to love someone and trust them with your heart within the darkness of the apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So this is from my Wattpad account TWDlover14 'case you wanna read it on there. :3

Chapter 1

Tilly Marie Goldman. 14, with long black hair I always wear in a pony tail and stunning blue eyes am alone, with no family, no friends, just me, my crossbow, and THEM... the Walkers.

Those goddamn things took over the country,possibly the whole damn world, last spring and my brother Tanner was stupid enough to go out and get him self killed. I've been running around by myself for about two months... It's... July I think. I lost track of the days a long time ago. I go to sleep when the sun sets and wake up when the sun rises.

I walked further into the woods when I saw the large gates of a prison about a ten minute trek away. I started at a slow jog then burst into a sprint. FINALLY! A PLACE CLEAR OF WALKERS! I ran up to the gates, killing the few walkers outside the gates that had the audacity to come up to me.

I saw a man with a short scruffy beard and a boy with long brown hair that he held inside a cowboy hat. the boy saw me and tapped the mans shoulder.

Carl's POV "Dad, look, a girl." I pointed to the human girl standing outside the gates that was staring at us.

"leave her. she could be a threat."

"DAD! No! She looks tired and hungry. We'll question her and give her some food. Please? "

"Carl..." My dad warned, a look of, don't argue. "I'm letting her in." I ran towards the gates and my dad didn't say a thing. I opened the gates and She ran in. "Thank you!" she hugged me tightly and I hesitantly. hugged back.

"you're, uh, welcome... I'm Carl, what's your name?" She smiled. "Tilly"

Tilly's POV

without thinking I hugged the boy.

"Thank you!" I was so happy that I finally found real people!

"You're, uh, welcome... I'm Carl, what's your name?" I smiled.

"Tilly" He gave me a small, but adorable, smirk.

"that's a pretty name... well I guess I have to introduce you to my dad... he's kinda like the 'leader'" He put quotes around leader and I chuckled. This boy, Carl, was pretty nice, not to mention cute... (0.0 you heard nothing!)

Carl's POV

"Carl! There you are! Have you seen your father?!" Carol ran up to us and stopped when she saw Tilly.

"Who is this?" Carol asked me.

"Her names Tilly, she was standing outside the prison gates." Carol looked at Tilly then me, and back to Tilly.

"Okay ... run it by Rick though... and you should probably check with Daryl, Hershel, and Glenn." Carol smiled and I started to walk towards my dad. I looked at Tilly and Carol.

"Follow me..." I sighed. They quickly fell into step with me as we saw Rick, my father.

"Carol, what do you need?" Dad asked.

"Its pretty bad in D... at least 20 ate dead... we're gonna have to dig a lot of graves." I looked at Tilly, she was grabbing a shovel from the gate.

"What do you think you're doing with THAT?" my dad grabbed her arm.

"Carol said we needed to dig... so that's what I'm doin. " This girl was pretty badass... I like her attitude. Tilly pushed the shovel in the ground and removed a pile of dirt. She looked at me.

"Don't just stand there and gape! Help me!" I grabbed a shovel and started digging.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or two of digging, the small group of three (Carol left) had managed to dig about 30 graves.

** Tilly's POV**

"Whew! That was fun!" Carl looked at me like I was crazy. So did Rick.

"What?" I raised my my hands in a gesture to say, ' what I do?' Rick just scoffed and walked away towards the prison.

Carl followed him and so I followed them too.

I had just walked into one of the cell blocks and was bombarded. by a bunch of people.

"Everyone MOVE!" a redneck looking fellow walked to the front of the group and glared at me.

"Who are you?" he didn't cut off his glare.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." I glared right back at him.

"Why you little bi-"

"Daryl! Don't judge her by her cover!" Carol just looked at Daryl and he shut up.

"yea, Daryl... don't judge a girl by her cover... especially on that can kick your ass." everyone laughed, including Daryl.

"Tilly, no one can kick Daryl's ass. Not even Rick, Glenn, and I combined." Carl laughed.

I laughed and walked up to Daryl. *SLAP* " but I can still do that!" *(^-^)* Everyone drew in a breath.

"Did she just... slap Daryl?!" a blond girl around 20 asked out loud.

"oh shit, she's dead." A Korean looking man said.

Carl just stared.

"Just remember how sore your face is right now. Oh, and don't piss me off again.

**A/N: HHHHEEEEEYYYYYY! Sorry this was soo short! so OK, I know Tilly wouldve gotten beaten to a pulp by Daryl, but I let her get away with it... THIS TIME. next time I don't care how much she pleads I'll let Daryl have his way with her. O.O that sounded SOOO wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl's POV my face stung and my eyes burned with rage. I let that little priss slap me. In front of everyone, too.

"Daryl? look, I'm sorry for slapping you." I turned to see her. Tilly.

"What?" I asked. This has to be a trick.

"IM SORRY OKAY?! JESUS!" I chuckled at her frustration.

"Shaddup!" She sat down next to me and I pushed her head away with my hand... just like I did with my daughter, Diana.

"Daryl? you okay?" I looked at Tilly and I just completely broke. I felt tears going down my face before I could hold them back.

"You're just like her..." I smiled a bit through my tears.

"just like who?" God, they were so alike!

"My daughter... Diana. You two are like friggen carbon copies of each other!" I smiled again.

"What happened to her?" That was the question I was dreading to answer.

"Diana was left at my door by her mom, saying that I was her father. I never even knew the bitch. But I kept Diana anyways. I raised her, tried the hardest I could. She grew up into a great kid. When the shit-hit-the-fan, she was 12, and we ran. During one run, we were preoccupied with something we thought we'd thought we would never see again. clean water. The goddamn walker grabbed her from behind..."

***flashback*** "DADDY!" Diana's scream peirced the still, quiet air.

I turned to see my daughter, my baby girl, get her throat eaten out by one of those bastards.

"DIANA!" I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I shot the walker in the head and grabbed Diana.

"d-daddy... I'm sorry. I should've been more care-"

"No. its not your fault. Its my fault! I shoulda kept an eye on you." I saw drips of my tears fall on her already tear-strewn face.

"Daddy? " Diana asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Promise its you that takes me out. No one else." I shook my head.

"No! You know I can't!" Diana looked at me.

"Please... I love you daddy..."

"I love you, Diana, my baby girl..." Diana's hand released my hand and took her final breath.

"No.. Diana! DIANA!" I cried.

Her eyes popped open and she sat up.

"eeeeehhhhhh..."

***end flashback***

"I loaded my crossbow, and, without looking, fired. I heard the arrow hit its target. Then I made a mistake. I looked at her. She was still Diana... didn't look dead, but with my arrow through her skull, I knew she was gone." Tilly hugged me and I felt her hot tears on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl!" Tilly broke down into my vest. I hugged her close to me, and for the first time since I lost Diana, I felt as though I have a meaning in this world.

**A/N: Whoa... holy intense chapter... I cant count the number of times I cried while writing this... I'm sad now... Gtg don't know when Ill update again... Maybe today, if I can stop crying...**


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly's POV  
Once Daryl left Carl came into the cell I was in.

"Tilly... Are you alright." I loved the fact how he cares so mich about me even though we just met.

"FIne... Daryl was just telin me something." Carl told me I had to meet everyone and so I followed him into the main part of the cell block.

"Okay so first, This is Hershel, and his daughters, Maggie and Beth."

"Hi." I shook Hershel and Maggie's hands and Beth pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled then grabbed a baby out of Daryl's arms.

"That's Judith, or as Daryl calls her, Little Ass Kicker. She's my sister." Carl continued to introduce me to everyone, the two that really stood out were Glenn and Michonne.

"Carl, you're sharing your cell." Rick looked at Carl.

"Fine by me." Carl led me to a cell with a set of bunk beds.

"Top bunks mine!" Carl looked at me.

"Says who?"

"Oh... um... Me..."

Carl was looking a little pissed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your like a toddler" a super cute, and hot toddler..

Oh my god am I actually... Falling for him?

Dammit... That was the most ASDFGHJKL chapter I've ever written...

OH! I MUST reccomend you all a story that is hands-down the BEST Carl Grimes story EVER.

Its called: Stay Close To Me and its by KeepingYouClose...

Please Read it! It deserves your attention!

Go to story/4389272-stay-close-to-me-~-a-carl-grimes-love-story AND READ!


End file.
